


Помощник

by Tivissa



Category: Batman Begins (2005), Smallville
Genre: Drama, Dubious Consent, Lemon, M/M, Post-Canon
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-09
Updated: 2016-01-09
Packaged: 2018-05-12 18:44:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5676601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tivissa/pseuds/Tivissa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>У Лиги справедливости неприятности. Кого-то похитили, кого-то обвинили в преступлении, которого он не совершал. Стечение обстоятельств или запланированная акция?<br/>Лекс Лютор удачливый бизнесмен и политик. Умный, успешный, беспощадный. Какие тайны он скрывает? И, несмотря, на все могущество ЛексКорп, может ли получить желаемое?<br/>И что обо всем этом думает его новый помощник Кларк Кент?<br/></p>
            </blockquote>





	Помощник

_I'm clean as a motherfucker, still getting my hands dirty_  
_Bitches they wanna fuck, grab a glass, you looking thirsty_  
_See I'm a gangsta, you soft as R &B singers_  
_I'm at a war with the banger, in the club with the shanker_  
_Mask on, lone ranger, scope on the K, lone ranger_  
_Rather be alive and rich than die and be famous_  
_Live my life in the fast lane, I crash into anything_  
_I ain't here to entertain when I let them bullets sing_  
_Rims on, Rida Gang, slap the fuck out of you, nigga_  
_Я подлец, которому все сошло с рук и до сих пор их мараю._  
_С*чки хотят тр*ха, словно стакана воды при жажде._  
_Сечешь, я ганстер, ты слаб, как певцы Рнб._  
_На разборках я с пушкой, в клубе с заточкой._  
_Маска на лице, я Одинокий Рейнджер, прицел на калаше - я одинокий рейнджер._  
_Я лучше буду живым и богатым, чем знаменитым и мертвым._  
_Живу на полную катушку, пробую все._  
_При этом я не весельчак, когда хор пуль поет._  
_Крутящиеся диски, Банда на Тачилах, выбьет из тебя дурь, нигер._

  
**_Chase the Paper (оригинал 50 Cent feat. Kidd Kidd, Prodigy & Styles P)_ **

Речитатив рэпа лился из огромных колонок верхних этажей, забивая любой другой звук в ближайшем квартале. Пара негров бандитского вида, не скрываясь, чистили оружие у раздолбанного подъезда ночлежки, а еще пятеро болтали около остова тачки. Они не прятались и явно не боялись полиции, потому что полиция здесь бывала очень редко. Они громко ржали в голос, подергиваясь в такт музыки и выкрикивая особо понравившиеся места. Потом все затихло. Музыка неожиданно стала тише, только вот спокойствия этот факт соседям не прибавил. Наоборот все затаились в ожидании перестрелки. На улице неожиданно появился невысокий черный парень, и шел он спокойно и, не оглядываясь. Шел, словно был в своем районе. Размеренно и даже с ленцой. Не обращая внимания, не реагируя на гневные и оскорбительные выкрики. Когда слова не помогли, бандиты схватились за оружие и раздались первые выстрелы. Но парень все равно шел не останавливаясь. Он не то, что не повернул головы. Он просто ни разу не прибавил шагу, ни бросил ответный вызов, и не вздрогнул от звука пуль, расплющившихся совсем рядом. Местная шпана больше бесилась не от присутствия постороннего, сколько оттого, что не могла задеть наглеца ни действием, ни словом, спровоцировать на драку или ответную брань. Он не обращал на них внимания. Тогда в ход пошли острые заточки и крепкие кулаки. Они рванулись стаей разорвать недоумка посмевшего ступить на их землю, они словно бешеные псы уже чуяли запах первой крови. Стремительный наскок разлетелся человеческими телами в разные стороны. Незнакомец, наконец, повернулся, но легче не стало. Наоборот было больно, стыдно и страшно. Потому что кулаки незнакомца ломали ребра, дробили суставы и выворачивали челюсти. Они отползали как раненные животные воя и скуля, проклиная тот день, когда родились на свет.

Песок и грязь подняло с покрытого выбоинами тротуара, забивая рот и глаза, предвещая появление вертолета. Человек только что разметавший небольшую банду неожиданно ничком упал в грязь и больше не двинулся. Сверху на тросах спустились бойцы в броне, камуфляже и со странным оружием. Они профессионально и четко оцепили периметр, держа на прицеле всех каждого. Их лица были скрыты шлемами и тяжелыми масками, прикрывавшими нос и рот. А потом сверху полилась вонючая гадость, от которой легкие выворачивало на изнанку. Через пару минут живых свидетелей инцидента не осталось.

Командир десантного отряда подошел к незнакомцу до сих пор лежащему на земле, открыл пад на нарукавнике, приложил к экрану ладонь парня, увидев ответ на экране, удовлетворенно кивнул.

\- Это действительно Виктор Стоун, источник не обманул. Все, ребята, грузите его. Пора нам вернуть дядюшке Сэму его собственность. И вызовите чистильщиков.

Он брезгливо оттолкнул руку кого-то из мертвых бандитов, помог своим поместить, как оказалось весьма тяжелое тело пленника, на спецносилки. Через пару минут вертолет улетел.

Теперь на улице слышались только приглушенные звуки рэпа.

 _I'm still a rider, I'm still rolling_  
_A nigga still hold the steel, that's how I'm owning_  
_Я до сих пор у руля, до сих пор гоняю._  
_До сих пор н*гер с пушкой, ей все и решаю._

 

Лекс в начале рабочего дня позволял себе раннюю прогулку перед утренним совещанием. Конечно, он знал об опасности – покушения на его жизнь не прекращались. От него мечтали избавиться многие. Жадные конкуренты. Разведки различных стран, иногда даже дружественных. Группка супергероев - идиотов, провозгласивших себя справедливостью во всем мире, хотя от этих меньше всего стоило ждать подобных неприятностей. Обычные недовольные и многие обиженные, ведь он не церемонился с неудачниками и не просил прощения за свои действия. Многим не давала покоя его жизнь, его власть, его деньги. А единственный неизменный маршрут в течение четырех последних лет - находка для заговорщика, террориста, народного мстителя, озаботившегося разжиться нужными данными. Но ощущение от еще спящего Метрополиса за полчаса до наплыва людей в офисы, стакан горячего горького кофе в скромной забегаловке напротив башни ЛексКорп и новости на экране маленького телевизора, стоили волнений службы безопасности и гипотетических неприятностей. А еще риска и опасности с ним связанного стоила компания старого друга. Бывшего, правда. И врага. Тоже бывшего. Человека, который теперь хоть как-то связывал Лекса Лютора с грешной землей и прошлой жизнью. Той, о которой он ничего не помнил.

Кларк служил вещественным доказательством того, что Лекс потерял. Тридцать один год жизни. Тридцать один год воспоминаний. Плохих и хороших. Чудовищных и счастливых. Каких угодно, но его собственных. Никому не принадлежащих. Ему хватило сил, ума и изворотливости выстоять и начать жизнь заново с чистого листа. С минуты безумного и бездумного пробуждения в офисе президента ЛексКорп с абсолютно пустой памятью, Суперменом за окном, взлетающим прямо к звездам, чтобы спасти Землю и… трупом на полу. Как он потом выяснил – своей собственной сводной сестры и бывшей любовницы. Но до этой минуты Лекс был пуст. Ни привязанностей. Ни известных врагов. Ни ближайших друзей. Ни любви. Ни даже ненависти. Никто не бросился спасать его после наступления амнезии. Лишь конкуренты и правительство терпеливо ждали, когда он совершит промах или просчет. Он не дал никому возможности насладиться его падением. Но факт оставался фактом. Его память оставалась тайной за семью печатями.

Лекс Лютор проделал титаническую работу по сбору информации о собственной жизни. О ближайшем окружении. О семье. Об отце и его бизнесе, на котором выросла ЛексКорп. Но, зная самого себя очень хорошо – он понимал, что многое лежит далеко за его возможностями. Потому что лучше, чем он сам никто не умел скрывать и прятать секреты. Хоронить их так глубоко, чтобы никто не достал. Поэтому новое старое знакомство с Кларком Кентом - бывшим фермером, а теперь достаточно известным журналистом Дейли Плэнет - давали ему возможность приблизиться хоть на миллиметр к собственному прошлому. Правда, было еще кое-что, из-за чего эти встречи стали особенно приятны. Но, не имея возможности получить, он пока предпочитал выжидать, не тревожа хрупкое равновесие их странного перемирия.

\- Все еще общаешься с Суперменом?

\- Угу.

\- И все еще нет его четкой фотографии?

\- Откуда такой интерес к пришельцу? Насколько я помню, ты его никогда не любил.

\- Но он же часть твоей жизни? По-дружески интересуюсь.

На самом деле не очень по-дружески. Лекс ревновал Кларка Кента к Супермену, не наоборот. Если бы он испытывал желание к знаменитому пришельцу было бы, по крайней мере, все понятно. Но Кент…К тому же связь Кларка с известным супергероем очень беспокоила - эксклюзивные интервью, встречи на месте событий. Казалось, что они ближе к друг другу, чем хотели показать. Возможно даже не друзья, а больше намного больше. В одном из интервью Супермен признался Лоис Лэйн, что не видит в сексуальном плане разницы между мужчинами и женщинами. Его может увлечь яркая личность, необычная внешность, а не первичные половые признаки. Для многих это откровение прозвучало шокирующе, для Лекса скорее обнадеживающе.

\- Перестань, - Кларк иронично поднял бровь, она смешно топорщилась над дужкой роговых очков. И Лекс решил, что пора менять тему разговора.

\- Тебе пора найти стилиста. Могу посоветовать, - Лекс отхлебнул горький обжигающий кофе из высокого стакана и удобно откинулся в мягком кресле напротив стойки. Он редко позволял себе устроиться у окна. Все-таки служба безопасности убедила своего босса, что подобная роскошь не по карману даже Лексу Лютору. Из-под толстых стекол ему ответили укоризной. Взгляд Кларка на старых фотографиях всегда был мягким. А сейчас он стал еще и добродушным. Как у деревенского увальня.

\- Ага, и после одного совета я разорюсь. А вообще – «и ты Брут?».

\- Что миссис Оливер Квин тебе об этом все уши прожужжала? – Хлоя Квин в девичестве Салливан весьма раздражала Лекса, но он не мог не отдать должное ее здравомыслию. Кларк лишь покачал головой и снова уткнулся в свой стакан, но собеседник успел заметить раздражение.

\- Ты не в духе сегодня. Плохо спал? – вопрос дежурный и даже слегка ироничный, скрывал под собой жгучий интерес и немного ревности. Вернее, много ревности, но Лекс пока был не в том положении, чтобы ее озвучивать.

\- Да. Но не по той причине, о которой ты подумал.

\- И о чем же таком я подумал?

Кларк фыркнул, тряхнул густой челкой, облизал губы, и взглядом Лекс позволил себе остановиться на них чуть дольше, чем требовали приличия. Нет, он не пялился. Но губы Кларка. Губы Кларка Кента отдельная тема для отдельного разговора.

\- Ты знаешь. Лекс, ну серьезно, как можно быть таким… испорченным.

Лекс тонко улыбнулся и подумал, что собеседник даже не знает насколько он испорченный. И чего он хочет прямо сейчас.

\- Так ты меня просветишь? Или будешь загадочно молчать и позволишь мне самому делать далеко идущие выводы.

\- Неприятности на работе.

\- Перри Уайт до сих пор злится?

Кларк кивнул и снова заткнулся. Можно конечно тянуть информацию клещами. Но можно…

\- Лекс, прости, я пошел. Спасибо за компанию.

\- Хорошо.

Миллиардер легко согласился с бегством собеседника. Просто у него всегда имелись другие возможности, чтобы узнать нужную информацию. Он смотрел вслед высокой удаляющейся фигуре и думал – являлось ли его желание порождением его сегодняшнего я или это была память тела, так реагирующего на старое чувство. Подтверждений не находилось. Скорее уж опровержения. В конце концов, они поссорились из-за женщины. Но что-то глубоко внутри будило в Лексе яростную похоть и вожделение. Желание обладать этим нелепым человеком. Воистину нелепым. Он окинул взглядом удаляющегося Кларка в мешковатом, явно недорогом и немодном костюме, чуть ссутуленного и бесконечно усталого. Оригинальный объект для желания. Ничего не скажешь. Лекс выдохнул. Он предполагал всему виной нереализованное влечение. Все пройдет само собой, когда он затащит Кента в постель. Все пройдет. Он уверен.

 

 

Пули расплющились о грудь и шею, и, неприятно царапая, осыпались стальным дождем на крышку мусорного бака, жалобно позвякивая. В переулке пахло гарью и нечистотами, но все запахи перебивал запах крови. Свежий тяжелый металлический запах. Темно бордовая лужа разлилась от дома до дома, перекрывая проход. Комиссар полиции Готома был тем еще сукиным сыном, но даже он не заслуживал подобной смерти. Ему снесло полголовы, а перед этим пара острых лезвий перерезала сухожилия, не позволяя сбежать. Полицейский полз, пытаясь скрыться от преследователя, но несколько метательный ножей в виде летучих мышей пригвоздили к тротуару и теперь обвинительной уликой торчали из ладоней, ног и груди, а черный плащ темного рыцаря уже метнулся к крышам. Полиция, сводя счеты за своего, открыла огонь на поражение, и только незримое присутствие Супермена спасло Бэтмена. На улицах выли сирены, брань раздавалась со всех сторон. Стражи порядка были напуганы, но еще больше разгневанны и возмущены предательством своего старого союзника. Бесшумная тень проносился по крышам старых зданий, не обращая внимания на неожиданного спутника. И только когда они выбрались на безопасное место, Супермен спросил:

\- Не хочешь сказать спасибо.

\- Отвали, я не чем не просил, - отрезал Бэтмен и тут же охнул от боли. Одна пуля все же миновала неуязвимое тело Кал-Эла и застряла в плече готомского мстителя.

\- Ну конечно, ни Брюс Уэйн, ни уж тем более Бэтмен никому не говорит спасибо. Ниже его достоинства.

Супермен едва слышно и чуть обиженно фыркнул, сложил руки на груди и застыл в воздухе прямо над угрюмым собеседником. Бэтмену пришлось задрать голову, чтобы разглядеть наглеца. И он был уверен - парень из стали, как его любили именовать газетчики, специально поднялся так высоко, чтобы сделать разговор максимально некомфортным собеседника. Потом до Бэтмена дошло, что Супермен назвал его настоящее имя.

\- Какого черта! Откуда, ты…

\- Удивлен?

\- Скорее охренел от твоего нахальства. Может, тогда сам представишься?

\- Кал-Эл.

\- Ты!.. – он слегка запнулся, ища эпитеты позабористей. - Наглый, самоуверенный...

\- Думаю. На этом перечислении моих достоинств можно остановиться.

Супермен не собирался выслушивать все оскорбления на свой счет. Не стоило тратить время на бесполезную перебранку. К тому же он был уверен, что Брюс наверняка захочет сравняться, и бросит все силы на установление его настоящей личности. Он примирительно поднял руки и опустился рядом с Бэтменом.

\- Кто мог тебя так подставить?

\- Не знаю, - через зубы выплюнул Брюс. - Но обязательно доберусь до этих ублюдков. И не смей мешать мне, когда я их найду.

\- Может нужна помощь?

\- Обойдусь.

Супермен скептически покачал головой.

\- Если что...

\- Не позвоню.

 

 

\- Мистер Лютор, Вы просили сообщать все, даже мелочи, о Кларке Кенте.

Лекс поднял голову, последние два часа он изучал контракт с УэйнКорпорейшен. Его адвокаты уже одобрили, а в ЛексКорп всегда были самые лучшие, но что-то в стостраничном тексте тревожило. Он искал подвох и находился близко к разгадке. Он уже собирался нетерпеливым жестом выпроводить начальника службы безопасности, но имя Кларка заставило сдержаться.

\- Что?

\- УэйнКорпорейшен подала гражданский иск в суд Метрополиса к Дейли Плэнет и лично к Кларку Кенту. Дело конечно дохлое. Вы знаете, что Ваш журналист печатает только правду и только с железными доказательствами. Но есть одно но. Перри Уайт до сих пор зол на Кента за уход Лоис Лэйн из газеты. Поэтому адвокаты Дейли Плэнет не будут его представлять. Мистеру Кенту придётся обходиться собственными силами. А судебный процесс…

\- Дело довольно дорогое, - взгляд Лекса даже прояснился от таких хороших новостей. – Его уже уволили?

\- Еще нет. Главный редактор заявил, что это может повредить репутации издания. Но Кларку настоятельно посоветовали искать другую работу. И она ему нужна, если он не хочет проиграть процесс и не сесть в тюрьму.

\- Отлично. Значит вашим людям необходимо направить его по нужному пути в его поисках. И, пожалуйста, очень аккуратно. Он далеко не дурак. К тому же неплохой следователь. Но, я требую, чтобы через пару месяцев он работал в компании.

\- Дэн!

Начальник службы безопасности хоть и успел дойти до двери кабинета, развернулся сразу на оклик и сделал шаг обратно:

\- У меня только один вопрос – наш проект продвигается успешно?

\- Из пятерых за исключением Вашей цели, трое уже вне игры. Думаю внимание Вам обеспечено.

\- Хорошо. Держи руку на пульсе. В этом проекте со сроками все сложно.

И Лекс жестом нетерпеливым отпустил своего подчиненного. За время разговора ему пришла интересная идея о контракте. Он усмехнулся и начал писать поручение своим адвокатам.

 

 

Около здания КвинИндестриз собралась толпа репортеров. Журналисты недоуменно косились друг на друга. Анонимный звонок поднял ведущие газеты по тревоге и теперь все, затаив дыхание, ждали развязки. Праздные зевак, как часто бывает в таких случаях, уже подтягивались и с упорством достойным другого применения строили догадки. Хлоя нервничала, находясь в охочей до быстрой расправе толпе, вся эта нелепая история, очевидно, касалась Оливера. Благодаря определенным маневрам ее еще не узнали, но это было лишь слабым утешением.

\- Вон смотрите! Они выходят!

То чего она боялась больше всего, все-таки случилось. Ее мужа вели в наручниках агенты ФБР, не задерживаясь для объяснения причин и даже не покрасовавшись перед камерами. Фэбээровцы столь явно боялись, что пленника отобьют если не соратники Оливера Квина, то возмущенно загомонившая толпа, что шли не останавливаясь быстрым шагом, прочесывая напряженными взглядами все вокруг себя. Поэтому арестованного, не особо церемонясь, запихнули в черный внедорожник, и машина рванула не задерживаясь. Хлоя не успела пробиться к мужу, но прочитала по губам - Оливер не сколько раз попросил найти Супермена. Стоящие вокруг нее гадали, почему арестовали известного супергероя и просто знаменитого человека, возмущались, кто-то, конечно, выражал удовлетворение случившимся, но в большинство недоумевало. Хлоя вырвалась из толпы, быстро направляясь к зданию Дейли Плэнет. Если Кларк еще не знал, его стоило предупредить, среди репортеров его не было, кто-то очень постарался созвать представительное собрание журналистов, при этом предусмотрительно забыл про ведущую газету страны.

 

[ ](http://radikal.ru/big/61b99d8007ba434b94b551875bffd33e)

 

\- Входи.

Кларк зашел в кабинет, словно на минное поле. Лекс с ироничной усмешкой смотрел на его попытки казаться незаметнее и даже меньше ростом. Сейчас в Кларке не ощущалось обычной свободы, неуклюжести и добродушной силы. Казалось он выверял каждый свой шаг на чужой территории.

\- Ты, наверняка, внимательно читал свой контракт, и, я больше чем уверен, наизусть сможешь процитировать свои обязанности. В том числе из-за эйдетической памяти тебя приняли на работу.

Кларк сдержанно кивнул. Он не совсем был уверен к чему этот разговор. С сегодняшнего дня он приступил к своим обязанностям в качестве личного помощника президента ЛексКорп. Большой сюрприз кстати. После ультиматума, поставленного Перри Уайтом, ему ничего не оставалось делать, как искать по-настоящему высокооплачиваемую работу. И непросто высокооплачиваемую – легальную, с легальным доходом. После пары десятка тестов в рекрутинговом агентстве, ему с восторгом сообщили, что он идеальный кандидат на должность в знаменитую корпорацию. Но он и подумать не мог…

\- Присаживайся.

Кларк осторожно разместился на конструкции из металла кожи. Назвать креслом этот шедевр дизайнерской мысли просто язык не поворачивался. Кабинет владельца ЛексКорп сам по себе являлся выдающимся помещением. Все сбалансировано. Ни одной лишней вещи. Хайтек. Холодный, слегка высокомерный, заставляющий посетителей держаться в напряжении. Лекс встал из-за стола и сел рядом. Он явно был доволен происходящим. И выглядел, как кошка готовая проглотить мышь. И Кларку оставалось согласиться - метафора была недалеко до истины.

\- Ты же, наверняка, знаешь, что в твой контракт пока не включили конфиденциальный раздел? Пару лет назад ты вел журналистское расследование по этому поводу со своей бывшей. Как ее там звали? Ах! Да! Лоис Лейн! Ты думал, я не знал? Обычно я в курсе того, что происходить на моей территории. Теперь ты можешь прочитать его сам. Лично.

Лекс добродушно усмехнулся, слегка подался вперед и придвинул к Кларку несколько листов бумаги. И окинул взглядом. Как собственник, смотрящий на свою вещь. Во всяком случае именно так мог охарактеризовать Кларк то, как на него смотрели. Он шумно сглотнул и попытался не отшатнуться, не увеличить расстояние между ними, которое бесцеремонно сокращалось.

\- И помни, Кларк. Ты подписал соглашение о неразглашении. Уже. И не сможешь даже говорить о том, что здесь написано. И учти твой контракт без этого раздела недействителен. Но это ты тоже знаешь. После того как прочитаешь – подумай, прежде чем хоть что-то сказать.

Довольная улыбка хозяина кабинета говорила, что он не сомневается в согласии, чтобы там не было написано. Кларк понял – Лекс знает все о его сложностях. И денежных, и судебных. И как полагается истинному Лютору, воспользовался благоприятным для себя моментом. Потом он заставился себя углубиться в чтение. Остановившись на последнем листе, он поднял глаза.

\- Ты серьезно?

\- Более чем.

\- Зачем? Я не понимаю, ты же можешь…

\- Получить кого угодно. Кларк, я очень занятой человек, в моей жизни много напряжения и снимать его надо быстро, если я хочу оставаться всегда эффективным. И надо чтобы партнер молчал и делал свое дело по первому щелчку. Да, в обязанности моего помощника входит оказание услуг интимного характера. Но это всего лишь деловое соглашение, а не желание получить что-то лично от тебя.

\- То есть? – тут Кларк удивленно хмыкнул. – Во всех остальных контрактах твоих помощников?..

\- Были те же условия. Но пока никто не выдержал мой сумасшедший темп. И, Кларк, у меня хороший сексуальный аппетит. Выполнять свои обязанности в соответствии с конфиденциальным разделом тебе придется не меньше чем раз в день. Я знаю ты гетеросексуал, но тебе нужна работа, а мне нужен помощник твоей квалификации. Как думаешь, ты с этим справишься? Или уйдешь прямо сейчас?

Узкая ладонь уверено легла на плечо и притянула ближе, намного ближе, чем позволяли любые нормы и правила. Лекс наслаждался ситуацией. Он охотник, добыча уже загнана и даже огрызнуться не может. Он точно знал, что Кларк от него не ускользнет.

\- Я почти ничего не умею в этом смысле.

\- Ничего, ты быстро наберешься опыта. Тем более интернет и постоянная практика тебе в помощь. Ни за что не поверю, что ни разу не смотрел гейское порно.

Кларк покраснел, вздрогнул и поднял глаза. Миллиардер с удовлетворением отметил, что там особого смущения не было. Он развалился в кресле, готовясь к представлению, и небрежно бросил:

\- Мы ограничены во времени, Кларк. Тебе необходимо раздеться – я хочу оценить свое новое приобретение. И если меня все устроит, думаю, ты сможешь приступить к исполнению своих непосредственных обязанностей.

И Лекс приглашающим жестом предложил начать. Кларк неловко встал и медленно ослабил галстук, расстегнул первую пуговицу на рубашке.

\- Стриптиза не надо. Не любитель в мужском исполнении. И лучше бы тебе начать с пиджака.

Пальцы не слушались, и не то чтобы он страшился происходящего, было в этом что-то неправильное, словно он выставлял себя напоказ, торговал собой. Кларк медленно выдохнул, взял себя в руки и быстро разделся перед весьма заинтересованным зрителем. Он знал, что даже в таком виде является смертельным оружием, но обнаженность заставила чувствоваться себя не защищенным. К тому же взгляд Лекса не помогал, он жадно облизывал с головы до пят, особо задерживаясь на пахе. Хотелось прикрыться. Но он себя пересилил.

\- Покажи себя. Стой ровно. Повернись. Еще.

Приказы следовали один за другим. Кларк выпрямился, похоже, он сам себя уговорил не смущаться. Лекс довольно хмыкнул, а потом невольно восхищенно вздохнул. Он знал, чего хотел и к чему стремился. Интуиция его никогда не обманывала. Тело Кларка… оно было потрясающим. Лучший из образчиков, если можно так выразиться. Значит вот что пряталось под старыми и неловкими костюмами и добродушным видом тюфяка. Отличная задница. Лучше сказать великолепная задница – узкая, подтянутая, на нее хорошо улягутся ладони. Длинные ноги, слабость Лекса, как у мужчин, так и у женщин, Стройные, ровные, хорошо развитые. Они отлично лягут ему на плечи или раздвинуться в приглашении отыметь. Он едва сдержался, чтобы себя не расстегнуть ширинку и не ослабить давление. Широкие, мощные плечи с литыми мускулами, переходящими в такую же мощную грудь, которую хотелось гладить и кусать, представляя, как он будет любоваться отметинами. И живот. За такой живот любой мистер Америка наверняка продался бы в рабство. Плоский с четким рисунком мышц. В паху Лекса уже давно все стягивало и пульсировало. Пора распробовать этот деликатес.

\- Я хочу, чтобы у тебя стояло, сделай с этим что-нибудь.

Кларк чуть помедлив, широко облизал ладонь, и внизу живота свернулся твердый клубок, но Лекс пока держался. Зрелище того стоило. Большой длинный член аккуратно лег в кулак, Кларк надрачивал себе, глядя прямо в глаза своему будущему начальнику. Щеки и скулы розовели, но не более. Через пару минут ствол Кларка значительно увеличился, встал, прижимаясь к животу, хотя казалось больше уже невозможно. Это потешило самолюбие – Лекс будет иметь каждый день почти совершенного самца. Неплохо. Очень неплохо.

\- Иди сюда.

Лекс прикрыл глаза от предвкушения, чуть закусывая губы, вытащил свой член из расстёгнутой ширинки, кивнул приглашая. Сдерживаться становилось труднее, особенно когда Кларк опустился на колени, и горячее дыхание коснулось нежной кожи головки. По спине пробежали мурашки, и желание развернулось полностью, захватывая все существо. Ему не вполне нравилось это ощущение, он терял контроль над собой и ситуацией, и не знал, стоит ли этого полученный приз.

\- Поосторожней с зубами.

Ожидание было восхитительным и невыносимым одновременно, прежде чем Кларк наклонился и взял в рот. Лекс спустился вниз рукой по спине Кларка, желая касаться, трогать, чувствовать. Насытить свой тактильный голод. Сделать всё, лишь бы ощущать гладкую, разгоряченную и влажную кожу. Кларк несмело лизнул пару раз, пришлось его подогнать, пригибая ближе к бедрам. Зарываясь в густые пряди. Заставляя взять полностью. Отдать с наслаждением приказ:

\- Соси.

Кларк сначала плохо справлялся, давился, закашливался, еле сдерживая рвотный рефлекс. Но приспособился, и начал сосать, понимая, что от него хотят и как. И делал это совсем недурно. Мощно, в нужном темпе, даже умудрился пару раз пропустить в горло, несмотря на свои прежние неудачи, хотя это требовало определенной сноровки. Рука же Лекса теперь нетерпеливо скользила по спине Кларка, подбираясь к ложбинке между ягодицами. И кулак Кларка на рубашке Лекса – он трогательно хватался за нее во время минета – судорожно сжался. Но Лекс не позволил ему отвлекаться, прижал и начал подаваться бедрами, трахая воистину блядский рот. Пальцы, наконец, нащупали то, что искали. Узкая тугая дырка едва пускала, упрямые мышцы сопротивлялись вторжению. Лекс резко вздернул голову Кларка за волосы:

\- Оближи.

Зрелище было то еще. Губы блестящие и мокрые, полуоткрытые. Тянуло впиться жестким поцелуем, сминая и подчиняя. Упрямые глаза метали молнии. Его новый помощник явно не привык, чтобы им пользовались столь прямолинейно. И Лекс не удержался, чтобы доказать свою власть, и жадно поцеловал, а потом засунул три пальца в рот Кларка. Бархатный язык тщательно выполнил указание, почти без задержки. Почти. Но подгонять не пришлось. Ладонь снова скользнула вниз. Теперь трахать тесное отверстие было почти также приятно, как загонять член Кенту прямо в горло. На этой мысли он кончил, придерживая голову Кларка, тот сглотнул. Без дополнительного предупреждения его облизали, заправили и застегнули молнию.

\- Слишком много умений для невинного гетеросексуала.

Кларк довольно резко поднялся, предъявив себя во всей красе. Лекс решил наказать его за слишком большие знания в этом вопросе.

\- Ляг на стол. Раздвинь ноги. Шире. И приподними задницу. Кончи. А я посмотрю. У тебя еще стоит.

И Лекс с наслаждением снова засунул пальцы в узкий вход. Нависая над Кларком, он смотрел, на движущийся кулак и в том же ритме трахал пальцами. Кларка потряхивало, но он не пытался уклониться от проникновения. Через пару минут он кончил.

\- Приведи себя в порядок.

\- Надеюсь, я принят?

Ни слова упрека или возмущения, нравоучительной отповеди. Кларк одним движением поднялся со стола. Лекс поразился мощи и плавности этого действа. Потом кивнул и поставил свою подпись на контракте и конфиденциальном разделе и откинулся в кресле. Они сработаются. Теперь время и тело Кларка принадлежали ему. До тех пор пока не надоест. Возможно. Глядя на высокую фигуру медленно и тщательно одевающуюся, снова превращающуюся из машины для секса в нелепое и добродушное существо, Лекс подумал, что видимо это, произойдет не так быстро, как он надеялся.

 

 

\- Он доверится только очень близкому человеку.

\- Лекс никому не доверяет. И ты это знаешь лучше меня.

\- Хорошо не доверится. Посвятит в некоторые свои тайны, если ты будешь достаточно полезен ему. Или нужен.

\- Чем ему может быть полезен самый обычный журналист? Хлоя, ты бредишь. Он окружает себя лучшими умами планеты. И он может себе это позволить. Всегда мог.

\- Да, ты прав, умников у него хватает. А хорошего помощника до сих пор не может найти. И хочу напомнить тебе о твоих собственных преимуществах - абсолютная память, скорость и нечеловеческая работоспособность.

\- Ты хочешь сказать?..

\- Я хочу сказать, что очередной мальчик на побегушках, обрати внимание не девочка, был уволен после двухнедельного испытания в ЛексКорп. После того как Джим Ли погиб, Лекс уже год не может себе подобрать помощника. Кстати, Джимми был совершенно твоего типажа, знаешь ли.

\- Уж не думаешь ли ты…

\- Думаю!

\- Хлоя, ты…, - Кларк силился подобрать слово, но на ум приходили только неприличные. Он резко втянул в себя воздух и встретился с ней глазами, - ты с ума сошла? Неужели ты думаешь, что я…

\- А что? Только девочки могут очаровывать источники информации? Играть на сексуальном интересе?

\- Я не об этом.

\- Об этом Кларк. Или великий Супермен слишком велик для подобной стратегии? Тем более ты сейчас свободен. Лоис ты не прикроешься и необходимостью соблюдать ей верность.

Хлоя прищурилась и зло посмотрела. Давний спор набирал обороты. Из-за подобной ерунды, как считала Хлоя, Кларк и Лоис в свое время расстались. Девушка до сих пор не могла простить старого друга за ту старую ссору. Хотя и Лоис не оправдывала, конечно, тогда сестричка слишком далеко зашла. Так далеко, что умудрилась изменить Кенту. А тот не простил. Видимо шрамы, оставленные Ланой Лэнг не зажили и не заживут еще очень долго.

\- Я не об этом. Ты знаешь у меня есть другие возможности…

\- Но Лекс хорошо знает о Супермене, Кларк. Слишком хорошо. Имеет досье на все его способности. Я нашла следы этого документа в его личной сети. Он, знаешь ли, очень последовательно собирает на тебя факты. Почти уже все вычислил. А что не вычислил, имеет на этот счет свои предположения. Поэтому мы с тобой не засекли ни одного письма, ни одного телефонного звонка, ни каких разговоров. А ты знаешь, что поставлено на карту. Лекс готовится к чему-то очень крупному, и он баллотируется в президенты. Он почти разобрался со всей Лигой справедливости. Он убрал с дороги Олли, моему мужу разбирательств с сенатской комиссией хватит до конца следующего года. Он под весьма плотным колпаком. Да что там Оливер. Он достал Бэтмена, Кларк! Хитроумного, блядь, извращенца Бэтмена! На готомского мстителя охотятся все, кому не лень. Он нос не может высунуть из своего логова.

\- Хорошо, что ты мне предлагаешь? Лечь с ним в постель и подслушать, что он бормочет во сне? – Кларк горько усмехнулся.

\- Не передергивай. Я не сутенер, а ты не девушка в безвыходной ситуации. Ты сможешь держать его на расстоянии.

Кларк резко расхохотался. Хлоя бросила удивленный взгляд.

\- Хорошая кстати мысль. Я о девушке в безвыходной ситуации. Фигурально выражаясь.

\- Кларк…

\- Хлоя, мы с тобой прекрасно понимаем, что Лютор никогда в жизни не раскроет своих планов обычному помощнику. Даже супер эффективному.

\- Но ты будешь рядом и сможешь…

\- Ты лучше меня знаешь, что Лекс ездит на важные встречи один. Без охраны. И сопровождения. Он. Миллиардер. Кандидат в президенты. Один из самых известных людей в Америке. И при этом совершает свои тайные поездки также часто, как обычные люди поездки за город или на работу. У него целый штат двойников и людей, прикрывающих отъезд. Но даже они обычно не знают, куда он отправляется. Скажи честно, ты решила мне отомстить?

\- Кларк!..

\- Хлоя, мне в любом случае придется спать с ним. Ты же читала его контракты. Раз рылась в личной сети. Их конфиденциальные разделы. Для ближайшего окружения, за редким исключением, в них всегда, кроме прочего включаются интимные услуги. А уж тем более для личного помощника. Мне же придется с ним находиться почти двадцать четыре часа в сутки. А услугами шлюх он не пользуется. Уж кому как не тебе это знать.

Хлоя успокаивающе сжала руку Кларка, она все еще надеялась, что это будет только работа у Лекса по прикрытием и ничего более. Или смогла убедить себя в этом. Подумав, она протянула прибор похожий на средних размеров флэшку, при нажатии на скрытую кнопку он трансформировался в супертонкий планшет с виртуальной клавиатурой. Наверху мелькали криптонские знаки.

\- Эмиль, поколдовал с данными крепости и сконструировал на основе технологий Криптона, как он их понимает. Наш добрый доктор, правда, скромничает и говорит, что ему катастрофически не хватает знаний.

\- Правильно говорит. И что за прибор?

\- Может искать информацию. Даже в выключенном и зашифрованном электронном устройстве по ключевым словам. Полный текст не выдаст, это прототип, но даст возможность определить есть ли нужная информация или нет.

\- А если информация зашифрована?

\- Он заложил в прибор криптонский криптограф. Ты знаешь, что эта программа может взломать почти любой код, поэтому считает все как нужно.

 

Кларк вспоминал этот разговор, сидя в маленьком помещении рядом с приемной Лекса и прислушиваясь к офисному шуму. Прибор Эмиля здесь в офисе оказался бесполезен. Лишь корпоративные тайны, которые Кларка не интересовали. Но, осторожно подслушивая, он выловил весьма интересные вещи не касающиеся ЛексКорп. Например, о новой системе охраны замка на жидком зеленном метеорите. Безумно дорогой и очень редкой из-за использованного материала и поэтому не выпущенной на рынок. А может не выпущенной по другим причинам. Чтобы не дать возможность потенциальным незваным посетителям, по каким бы причинам они не появились в доме Лютора, изучить ее вдоль и поперек и найти слабые места.

Правда, времени на подслушивание оставалось безумно мало. У него воистину оказался напряженный график. Дела перемежались поездками, поездки делами. К тому же всю неделю Лекс трахал его рот в своем кабинет. Пока дальше минета не заходило. Но пальцы Лекса внизу каждый день становились все настойчивее, теперь они помещались там полностью, и что греха таить им каждый день становилось все проще проникать внутрь. Чувствовал ли Кларк себя шлюхой, продавшейся за сведенья? Пожалуй, нет. Скорее уж Мата Хари, как не смешно было это сравнение именно с ним. Хотя моральных метаний хватало. Во время секса Лекс бывал груб, таким образом, он снимал напряжение, во все остальное время – предельно корректен. И только два человека – в корпорации знали, чем еще кроме своих основных обязанностей занимается Кларк. Начальник службы безопасности, который проверял его прошлое и контролировал настоящее, и юрист, составлявший контракт. Он выяснил данный факт случайно, тайно шныряя по базам данных в офисе. Теперь у него был более широкий доступ, он мог внедряться изнутри. Хлоя снабдила всеми необходимыми хакерскими штучками и приемами. И регулярно подкидывала новые. Правда, встречи пришлось ограничить, Кларка сторожили не хуже его босса, но, конечно же, по другим причинам.

К сожалению, на серверах ЛексКорп необходимой информации не хранилось. Со своей скоростью, возможностью воспринимать и прочитывать данные, он просмотрел все, но видимо Лекс хранил главные секреты, где-то в изолирован от сети месте, а также в своей памяти. Разумно, учитывая с кем, миллиардер имел дело. Он всегда умел правильно оценивать противника и ставил соответствующие ловушки. В цепкости и изощренности ума ему не откажешь. Кларку нужно было пробраться в замок Люторов. Но новая система безопасности оставляла ему мало выбора. Кроме как с синим кольцом на пальце и с хозяином дома под руку, каким-либо другим способом пройти туда будет сложно. А все кто мог ему помочь проникнуть незаконно, сейчас оказались вне игры. Благодаря усилиям того же Лютора.

\- Кларк, - коммутатор громко рявкнул раздраженным голосом Лекса. – Ты мне нужен прямо сейчас.

В огромном кабинете расположилась небольшая компания: главный юрист ЛексКорп, представитель китайской корпорации «Тай Янг» и китайский посол в США. Кларк, как только что пришедший и самый младший склонил голову в неглубоком поклоне, в соответствии с чужим этикетом, здороваясь с гостями. По ответному приветствию определил на каком диалекте говорит самый старший гость. Принес чай и кофе, и, расставляя напитки, незаметно успел сообщить боссу, что сможет быть полезен, тот согласно кивнул, оставаясь непроницаемым. Кларка взяли на эту работу, в том числе из-за знания многих языков (но он все равно не указал их все в своем резюме). А владелец ЛексКорп не любил лишние уши на деловых переговорах. Будущие партнеры, конечно, великолепно говорили по-английски, но переговоры между собой вели на одном из диалектов – очень редком и мало известном за пределами Китая. Кларку приходилось успевать делать несколько дел одновременно. Он вел стенограмму встречи - многие не любили, чтобы их записывали на аудионосители, и с этим приходилось считаться, особенно если гости приносили специальные приборы, глушащие всякую запись. Набирал сообщения для Лекса перевода с китайского. Успевал подсказывать сложные моменты иностранного законодательства и вообще известные и неизвестные вещи о гостях, помогая вести неформальную часть встречи. Когда переговоры закончились, китайский посол поднялся с президентом корпорации «Тай Янг», в дверях кабинета он повернулся к хозяину встречи:

\- Позвольте выразить восхищение по поводу квалификации Вашего помощника. Впервые вижу такое усердие и скорость не у китайца.

Лекс начал склонять голову в принятии комплимента, но посол остановил его:

\- Но мне очень жаль, что столь драгоценный бриллиант в столь дешевой оправе, это бесчестит Вас, мистер Лютор.

В помещении повисла тишина, Кларку захотелось немедленно провалиться под землю. Он давно не испытывал неловкости за свой вид, свыкшись с образом смешного ботаника. Лютор вышел за своими гостями, прямо держа спину, он даже не обернулся.

 

[ ](http://radikal.ru/big/b46a9e356e3545b9a45327200c229fb7)

 

Лекс открыл дверь приемной и застыл на месте. Кларк располагался в профиль к зрителю, напряженный и прямой как палка. Лекс подумал, что, наверное, впервые он видит своего помощника не ссутулившимся - в одежде и без специально отданного приказа. Кларк стоял около стола, и на его лице застыла странная смесь вынужденного почтения, смущения и откровенного раздражения. Но удивляло даже не это. Кларк был одет в весьма приличный деловой костюм, который не скрывал фантастической фигуры. Пиджак подчеркивал широкие плечи и предъявлял вполне себе мужскую талию, прямые, в самый раз ни больше, ни меньше, узкие брюки, красиво облегали длинные ноги. А очки в металлической оправе, тонкой и изящной, смотрелись на лице Кларка весьма сексуально. Непослушная грива волос так и осталась слегка растрепанной, но, пожалуй, так даже лучше – легкий диссонанс на фоне идеального образа. Весь вид Кента кричал о сексе, желании и похоти. И Лекс бы, не задумываясь, немедленно опробовал своего помощника в новом образе, если бы не одно но. В полушаге от Кларка, фактически в недопустимой близости, стоял Брюс Уэйн и… гладил его по лицу, обрисовывая длинными изящными пальцами жесткую линию скулы и твердого подбородка. Кларк, наконец-то, сделал шаг назад.

\- Мистер Уэйн, Вы забываетесь.

\- Отнюдь. Это вполне естественное желание, прикоснуться к чему-то столь красивому. Ублажаешь босса? Не знал, что можешь так выглядеть. И если бы знал, не начинал бы против тебя процесс, а просто поставил бы тебя в условия, когда ты не смог бы мне отказать. Сколько тебе платит Лекс? Я заплачу в два раза больше, если ты каждое утро будешь мне отсасывать, - Уэйн придвинулся ближе и схватил Кларка за задницу, - а вечером разводить ноги. И все твои обязанности будут заключаться в этом простом действе. А я отзову иск.

Лексу в лицо плеснуло кипятком бешенства, но он удержал себя, надеясь досмотреть сцену до логического завершения. Кларк осторожно высвободился и нейтральным тоном ответил:

\- Меня здесь все устраивает.

\- Правда? Так уж и все? Неужели твой хозяин не пристроил твой чудный тыл к делу? Нет? Надо же! Лекс многое теряет!

И наглая рука поправила галстук на шее Кларка, спустилась вниз, скользнув в опасной близости к паху, прижалась к бедру. Лекс понимал, почему Кларк не предпринимает более решительных действий. Уэйн важный партнер ЛексКорп, и, но он крайне непредсказуем не только в личной жизни, но и в бизнесе и может в любой момент сорвать важную сделку. Наличие между ними судебной тяжбы не остановил бы Кларка, если бы тот хотел ответить, но, зная Лекса и его мстительную натуру, молчал пытаясь свести последствия отказа к минимуму. Любого другого сотрудника фирмы Лекс сам бы подложил под Уэйна, нисколько не раскаиваясь в своем моральном падении. Хотя Брюсу Уэйну мало кто отказывал. Но Кларк… Кларк был отдельной темой.

Он громко щелкнул дверной ручкой и сделал несколько шагов, производя как можно больше шума. Уэйн, как ни в чем не было остался на месте, Кларк развернулся всем телом, вынужденно улыбаясь. Лекс кивнул гостю, не глядя, отдал пальто и кейс помощнику и пригласил обоих в кабинет для подписания контракта.

 

Во время утверждения соглашения Кларк нервничал, неочевидно для других, но нервничал. Нет, он ни разу не сбился, вовремя выдавал нужные факты, цитаты из свода корпоративных законов, приглашал нужных по сроку людей, подал идеальный кофе, но тревожные взгляды бросал. Лекс упивался его взвинченностью и ожиданием неизбежного наказания, позволял себе отвлекаться, представляя, что произойдет после ухода Уэйна. Последняя подпись на бумагах, последнее рукопожатие, последний юрист закрыл дверь кабинета.

\- Кларк, останься.

Почти бегство остановлено в паре миллиметров от двери. Поворот, яростный вызов в глазах. Хорошо! Он не боялся, но здраво опасался того, что произойдет. Лекс решительно шагнул вперед, дернул на себя, ближе, еще ближе, в конце концов, прижал к столу, подрагивающее от напряжения тело, надавил на плечи, принуждая встать на колени. Грубо открыл рот пальцами одной руки, а другой расстегнул ширинку и выпростал член. Он не дал Кларку увернуться или сомкнуть губы, он просто толкнулся внутрь и вошел полностью. Он даже не трахал, он вбивался, доставая до горла, скользя в гортань, ощущая ее восхитительную вибрацию.

Лекс сам не знал, что его взбесило и почему он отыгрывался на Кларке, но прямо сейчас было важно доказать, и в первую очередь самому себе, что именно этот человек принадлежит ему. И никому больше. И уж тем более не Брюсу Уэйну. Кларк терпел какое-то время, работая языком, но потом решительно отодвинул от себя взбесившегося босса.

\- Лекс, в чем дело?

\- В тебе и Уэйне, - он снова попытался продолжить, но его неожиданно сильно удержали.

\- Мы вроде не давали клятв верности, и это деловое соглашение.

\- Не люблю, когда кто-то зарится на мою собственность.

\- Значит я твоя собственность, - Кларк спокойно усмехнулся снизу, глядя прямо в глаза. Он уже не нервничал и даже не был возмущен. Он просто смотрел и не давал Лексу добраться до своего рта. – В нашем контракте нет пункта, не позволяющего встречаться с другими.

\- Значит сегодня он там появится. Кларк, хватит разговоров, я хочу тебя прямо сейчас, будь любезен исполняй свои обязанности.

И он снова притянул упрямую голову к себе. Проехался членом по скользкому языку, толкнулся в горло, почти вдавил лицо Кларка в свой лобок и мелкими толчками начал двигаться. Кларк крепко держался за его бедра, сопел носом в живот, тек слюной на белье, не успевая ее сглатывать. Широкие плечи, в которые уцепился Лекс, закаменели, шея, когда он гладил ее или прижимал сильнее, набухла вздувшимися мышцами, пульс под пальцами стучал как сумасшедший. Пожалуй, этот пульс и отрезвил миллиардера. Он слишком увлекся оральными играми, пора получить главное блюдо. Он осторожно вышел, придерживая подбородок своего помощника, и вздернул его на ноги. Сам стащил пиджак, стянул галстук, оторвал все пуговицы на рубашке, пытаясь ее расстегнуть. Кларк попытаться его остановить.

\- Я сам.

\- Нет, сегодня ты беспрекословно слушаешься меня.

И руки требовательно зацепили молнию на чужой ширинке, и скоро: и брюки, и белье, и ботинки с носками лежали жалкой кучкой около стола. Сам Лекс не разделся и сейчас не собирался. Он хотел, чтобы Кларк почувствовала свою уязвимость перед ним – обнаженный перед полностью одетым.

\- На стол. Спиной на стол. Не беспокойся, он тебя выдержит. Выдерживал даже футболистов, - на удивленный взгляд, ответил как можно небрежней, - Ты же прекрасно знаешь, что у меня не первый. Раскройся. Шире. Покажи мне себя. Ну!

Он нетерпеливо хлопнул по бедру и сглотнул, рассматривая выставленное на показ. Дотронулся до отверстия, погладил, чуть проникая кончиками внутрь, его как всегда встретила восхитительная жаркая теснота. Нужна срочно смазка. Иначе ему самому будет больно.

\- Пиджак, во внутреннем кармане.

Искомое нашлось именно там, где указали. Лекс понимающе усмехнулся и вкрадчиво спросил:

\- Давно носишь?

\- Со следующего дня после подписания конфиденциального раздела.

\- Умный мальчик, - Лекс почти мурлыкнул ласково, поглаживая вход, вздрагивающий от жадных прикосновений, налил смазку на промежность, проталкивая ее внутрь и обильно покрывая внутренности.

\- Презерватив в…, - Кларк настороженно приподнялся, пытаясь разглядеть, что происходит, но тут же захрипел через закушенную губу, настырные пальцы не дали ему удовлетворить любопытство, медленно дразня, проникая глубже, поглаживая найденную, наконец, простату. Кларк выгнулся, выламывая спину в совершенно немыслимом прогибе, ноги начали соскальзывать с края стола, Лекс уложил их себе на плечи, наклонился и, усмехаясь в лицо, медленно произнес:

\- Он нам не нужен. Правда, Кларк?!

В голосе звучала торжествующая усмешка, словно власть, которую получил миллиардер над своим помощником, окончательно укрепилась только сейчас. Он вошел неторопливо, смакуя миллиметр за миллиметром, каждое пройденное кольцо мышц, заполоняя узкий канал своим членом. Погладил ноги Кларка собственническим жестом, пачкая смазкой, еще не вытертой с рук. Замер на какое-то время, наслаждаясь моментом, теснотой и жаром. Наклонился вперед, сгибая Кларка практически пополам и впиваясь властным поцелуем в невозможные губы. Начал двигаться быстро и уверено, глядя прямо в глаза, и когда Кларк попытался отвернуться, твердым движением вернул голову в прежнее положение.

\- Не смей! Смотри на меня, когда я внутри!

Кларк разъяренно вскинулся, но тут же был уложен на стол. Исступленные и резкие толчки внутри, кулак обернулся вокруг члена, проведя сверху вниз по шелковой и горячей длине, Лекс поглаживал большим пальцем мокрую головку, дразня открывшееся и сочащееся отверстие, наслаждаясь нарастающей паникой во взгляде напротив. Усмехнулся про себя и пообещал себе, что не позволит Кларку остаться безучастным в этой игре. Теперь он нежно, без следа грубости поцеловал место под скулой, потом спустился вниз к шее, лизнул впадину перехода шеи в плечо, легко куснул под адамовым яблоком и зашептал:

\- Тебе понравилось, не отрицай. Теперь ты не сможешь жить без этого. Ты всегда будешь хотеть запретного плода. Сколько бы женщин у тебя не было. Признай.

Кларк застонал громко, протяжно, в голосе чувствовалось удовольствие, боль, горечь. От этого стона в Лексе все завибрировало, спустилось от затылка к паху. Наслаждение оказалось чистым как горная вода и таким же освежающе резким и глубоким, оно сбивало с ног мощно и совершенно непереносимо. Лекс не выдержал и навалился еще больше, придавливая всем весом, прикасался к лицу, в который раз удивляясь чудесной, идеальной лепке природы, дрочил твердый, большой член, с нужным давлением сжимая кулак, и кончал внутрь долго, чуть ли не бесконечно. Когда же под его рукой появились первые белесые капли, Кларк всхлипнул и отвернулся, процедив сквозь зубы (где только взял силы после такого секса) – «ненавижу» и начал дышать быстро и рвано в такт движениям Лекса. И, похоже, оргазм накрыл его сильнее, потому что в какой-то момент он почти обмяк.

Лекс приходил в себя медленно, постепенно, словно нехотя, с сожалением покидал тело, подарившее столько эмоций. Долго смотрел, любуясь делом рук своих, не позволил Кларку спрятать лицо отвернувшись. Дернул к себе, держа за подбородок, заставил снова посмотреть в глаза.

\- Завтра весь день мы работаем в замке. Тебе придется там заночевать, - тут он позволил себе ироничную улыбку. – В моей спальне.

\- И, Кларк, - помощник обернулся, прежнее упрямство сверкнуло в глазах и скрылось за маской внимательности, - больше не надевай этот костюм и очки. Мне вполне устраивал старый гардероб. Не надо было слушать китайцев. Много они понимают. Единственное на что я согласен на нечто более дорогое. Смена стиля тебе не к чему. Я ошибался. Слишком отвлекает окружающих.

 

 

Наверное, Кларк боялся этой встречи. Он оставил замок не в лучшем состоянии, хотя и не он был виноват в этом. Место, где столько пережито чувств и эмоций, и где столько понятно о себе, о друзьях, о семье. Место, где Лекс, прежде чем потерять память сказал, что величие героев определяю их враги. Кларк давно спорил с этим утверждением. В одиночку. Сам с собой. Его оппонент, к сожалению, все забыл.

Замок изменился. Что было, в общем-то, не удивительно после пожара и потери памяти об этом месте, единственным уцелевшим Лютором, но Кларк почему-то не думал, что все будет так кардинально. Снаружи все очень точно восстановили по фотографиям, хотя Кларк не удивился, если бы замок оцифровали и создали 3D модель еще во времена прежнего владельца, слишком уж достоверной казалась реставрация. Но внутри, кроме витражных окон ничего не осталось. Ни знакомого по долгим беседам с другом, а также неприятностям с ним же, кабинета с огромным камином, ни готичной высокомерной гостиной, ни даже фехтовальной залы. Лекс больше не увлекался боями на шпагах, предпочитая нечто более практичное, как дзюдо или крав-мага. Зал с татами, канатным рингом и новейшими тренажерами для отработки ударов они успели пройти, пересекая холл. Лекс с интересом смотрел на своего вынужденного гостя. Не сдержав любопытства, задал вопрос, вертевшийся на кончике языка, как только они пересекли границу поместья.

\- Ты же часто здесь раньше бывал.

\- Да.

\- Не нравится новый интерьер?

Кларк пожал плечами, он приехал не для того чтобы оценивать новое убранство поместья Люторов, но непривычно оказаться в этих стенах после долгого перерыва, и понять, что все кардинально изменилось. Например, то, что кабинет теперь располагался на последнем этаже, в бывшей тренировочной зале и к нему примыкала огромная спальня с невероятных размеров кроватью из мореного дуба - монументальная и, наверняка, очень тяжелая. Кларк сглотнул, рассмотрев специальные металлические крепления для наручников на обеих спинках. Он кинул быстрый взгляд на спокойно ожидающего ответ Лекса и пожал плечам.

\- Странное ощущение. Находиться в этих стенах и видеть совсем другую картину.

\- Все меняется, Кларк. Абсолютно все. Мы с тобой пример. Пойдем.

 

Лекс закрыл двери спальни и приказал Кларку опереться на спинку кровати, максимально нагнуться и раздвинуть ноги. Потом положил прямо перед ним странный слегка предмет из стали с красноватым отливом. С одного конца у предмета было приличное утолщение, а на другом конце почти плоский набалдашник, украшенный ярко алым кристаллом. Рядом расположил довольно большое гибкое кольцо из того же материала с застежкой из красного камня.

\- Что ээээ...это?

Кларк закусил губу, чтобы заглушить стон. Пока он рассматривал странные приспособления, Лекс успел расстегнуть на нем брюки и спустить вместе с бельем к коленям и теперь тщательно изучал то, что скрывалось под одеждой. Кларк понимал, как сейчас выглядит - с раздвинутыми ногами, выставленной на обозрение задницей, и от этого понимания легче не становилось. Лекс оглаживал внутреннюю сторону его бедер, поднимаясь вверх, забирал в горсть яички, чуть сжимал, легко прочерчивая большим пальцем шов на промежности, заставляя член тяжелеть и подниматься. Потом пальцы, измазанные в смазке, забрались в отверстие весьма доступное в таком положении. Лекс с нескрываемым с наслаждением изучал его, орудуя внутри тремя пальцами, попеременно разводя их и сгибая.

\- Это называется плаг, Кларк. Или в простонародье анальная пробка. Та, которая лежит перед тобой, сделана по индивидуальному заказу. И подходит исключительно для тебя. Утолщение должно приходиться точно на место нахождение твоей простаты, рубин не позволит пробке полностью всосаться внутрь. Ты же не хочешь визита к проктологу, правда? А эрекционное кольцо не позволит тебе кончить, пока я этого не захочу.

 

Перед ним появился тюбик, Лекс вжался бедрами, позволяя почувствовать свою эрекцию, пройдясь ею несколько раз по ложбинке, плотно втираясь, почти трахая. Узкие ладони ловко подцепили плаг, быстро распределили смазку по всей длине. Тяжесть чужого тела исчезла вместе со странным предметом из виду, но затем появилось ощущение давления на анус. Лекс вставлял в него эту безумную штуку. Сталь казалась холодной по сравнению с внутренней температурой, и мышцы непроизвольно сжимались, пытаясь не позволить постороннему предмету проскользнуть внутрь.

\- Зачем?

Кларк полузадушено, не особо надеясь, спросил или скорее пробормотал в поверхность кровати. Но его услышали, жаркая и скользкая рука провела по пояснице и лопаткам, оставляя жгучий след за собой, опустилась на ягодицы, пытаясь успокоить. Властный голос, ничего не объясняя, приказал:

\- Выдохни!

И через секунду плаг оказался в нем полностью, действительно, совершено точно давя на простату, при каждом изменении положения тела или малейшем движении.

\- Зачем? - сзади едко усмехнулись, его подняли и развернули. Кларк громко охнул, позабыв о гордости, член окончательно прижался к животу, и на нем защелкнулось кольцо, отсвечивая ярким рубином.

\- Зачем? - на лице Лекса осталась двусмысленная улыбка, холодная и понимающая. – Хочу, чтобы ты к концу дня умолял трахнуть тебя. Чтобы тек, как девочка от желания, изнывал, мечтая о моем члене.

Рука прошлась по стволу, вытирая смазку и вызывая новые мучения.

\- Кстати, забыл сказать. В металл подмешан красный метеорит. Он не вызывает мутации, как зеленый, но весьма сильно увеличивает возбуждение.

Но Кларк уже не слушал своего мучителя, в его глазах плясали красные демоны, а по крови растекался алый яд свободы от внутренних запретов.

 

 

Лекс еще раз глянул на помощника и, морщась, поправил член под столом. Терпеть это все становилось невыносимо. Виной ли был плаг или кольцо либо все вместе взятое, либо что-то еще, но Кларк вел себя нетипично. Он несколько подряд часов откровенно предлагал себя, нет не вслух, а действиями и жестами, заставляя Лекса мучиться, изнывая желанием.

Идиот, ругал себя Лекс. Пару часов назад, он, думая, что победил в этой маленькой игре - полюбовался камнем в ложбинке шикарной задницы, кольцом на большом и уже прижатом к животу члене и разрешил Кларку одеться, и тот натянул на себя брюки, закусив губу, застегнул ширинку, под грозный рык:

\- Руки!

Миллиардер запретил помощнику надевать костюмы, подчеркивающие фигуру, но совсем забыл про одну немало важную деталь одежды. Через какое-то время Кларк стянул с себя пиджак и остался в жилете, который подчеркивал узкую талию и ширину плеч, и в рубашке, на которой закатал рукава, открывая сильные мощные руки. Рот миллиардера наполнялся слюной, когда он видел, как помощник в задумчивости гладит отворот жилета, застежку с множеством мелких пуговиц или дергает за его уголки в опасной близости к паху. Каждый раз, глядя на это представление, Лекс рычал, а Кларк поднимал на него невинные глаза и якобы непроизвольно, от неожиданности, облизывал рот. И тот становился совершенно блядским, мокрым и блестящим. Кларк не мог спокойно сидеть, что впрочем, неудивительно, все время ерзал и напоминал о себе, глухо и сладко постанывая. При необходимости подойти с документами или с выполненным заданием, морщил нос и лоб, чрезвычайно сексуально поджимал и закусывал свои пухлые губы, выделявшиеся ярко красным пятном на лице. Постоянно дотрагивался до Лекса тянущими легкими жестами, невзначай, хотя раньше боялся даже приблизиться. Но последней каплей стали упавшие со стола документы. Кларк нагнулся, чтобы поднять прямо перед Лексом, и тот не выдержал. Выскочил из-за стола, толкнул прямо на ковер и листы распавшегося контракта, заставил встать на четвереньки. Приказ сыпался за приказом, пока он сдирал с узких бедер брюки и белье.

\- Ноги шире! Еще! Голову на руки! Ну! Да, вот так!

Плаг вышел из тела с неприличным чмокающим звуком, почти оглушая, у Лекса потемнело в глазах, и он толкнулся в не успевшее еще закрыться влажное от смазки отверстие, едва расстегнув молнию на собственных штанах. Тугой и горячий внутри Кларк, снаружи мелко дрожал от напряжения. Разгоряченный и как никогда податливый он подмахивал так, что Лексу не приснилось бы ни в одном из самых откровенных мокрых снах. В конце концов, Лекс перестал двигаться и смотрел, как задница Кларка сама надевается на его член в болезненных и бесполезных попытках облегчения. Он нагнулся и схватил Кларка за волосы, заставил выгнуться и резко остановил. Долго наслаждался бессвязными мольбами и снова начал вбиваться в раскрытое голодное тело. Он обхватил пульсирующий ствол под животом, зная, что так будет и больнее, и слаще. Кларк громко стонал, елозил под ним, извивался и просил – просил - просил об окончании пытки. Просьбы блаженной истомой отдавался в паху. Застежка на кольце щелкнула, последнее движение рукой и они вместе кончили в оглушительном оргазме на двоих. Какое-то время лежали вместе, Лекс обнимал тяжело дышащего, как загнанная лошадь Кларка, успокаивая ласковыми круговыми движениями. Потом резко поднялся и развернул помощника к себе.

\- Тебе здесь нужно прибраться, - он кивнул на скользкий плаг и кольцо, валявшееся рядом, - заново распечатать контракт, этот экземпляр никуда не годится, и только после этого позвать прислугу. Жду тебя в спальне. И Кларк, - Лекс едва заметно растянул губы, глаза остались холодными и взбешенными, - если ты думаешь, что эта выходка сойдет тебе с рук, ты глубоко ошибаешься.

 

 

Кларк изучал подземные лабиринты со скоростью чуть меньше, чем скорость звука, пытаясь отвлечься, от того, что происходило в спальне Лекса каждую ночь. И о своем поведении под красным криптонитом.

Он хотел этого так?! Нет? Да?

Мама всегда говорила, что под красным криптонитом он не становился другим человеком, просто неудержимо рвались его тайные желания. Кларк мотнул головой, пытаясь выбросить назойливые мысли из головы. Ему же хорошо было с Лоис. И с Ланой. Так почему же?.. Ответов не было. Но и объяснить все происходящее только происками Лекса было нельзя. Ему нравились мужчины, он не скрывал данный факт от себя. Ему бы понравился секс с мужчиной. Уже нравился. Он хотел и желал происходящего. Немного запретного и часто совершенно непристойного. Он действительно хотел. Может виной его метаний был человек, который ввел Кларка в мир подобных удовольствий? И если бы на месте Лекса был кто-то другой и при других обстоятельствах, Кларк чувствовал себя иначе? Он не знал и пока не хотел об этом думать. Миллиардер же словно сорвался с цепи после того вечера в кабинете. И откуда брались силы на безумства в худощавом теле. Хорошо хоть система безопасности на криптоните использовалась только за пределами замка, а не внутри, поэтому Кларк мог восстанавливаться после тяжелых ночей, просто снимая синее кольцо. И посвящать оставшуюся часть на поиски тайников с нужной информацией.

Удивительно, но подземелье замка после появления хозяина без воспоминаний почти не изменились. Только колб с телами клонов и клонированными органами не стало. В остальном все такие же зловещие лаборатории с необычными инструментами и приборами, много криптонита, к счастью для Кларка экранированного специальным материалом, в том числе, содержащем свинец, - после амнезии Лекс заботился о своем здоровье. Пустые и беззвучные коридоры. Со светом таким тусклым, что приходилось переходить на суперзрение, то слишком ярким, что слепило глаза. Больничный запах, слишком знакомый после смерти Джонатана, запах химических препаратов, странный и тяжелый. Даже видеокамер тут почти не было. Владелец абсолютно точно не хотел огласки. К тому же в коридорах нашлось немало ловушек с сигнализацией и без. Некоторые абсолютно средневековые с самозамуровывающими нишами в толстых стенах и самоткрывающимися люками в бездонные колодцы. Три дня ушло на составление плана подземелья. Мысленного плана. Кларк не хотел, чтобы Лекс поймал с каким-нибудь вещественным доказательством.

Если бы не его скорость и рентгеновское зрение, а также изобретение доктора Гамильтона на основе синтеза криптонских и земных технологий, позволявшее по ключевым словам находить информацию на расстоянии, он мог бы здесь бродить годами, и ничего бы не нашел. Со сверхспособностями и гениальной задумкой Эмиля ему понадобилось пара недель. Он, вычисляя, не вскрывал тайники, касающиеся информации о членах Лиги справедливости, справедливо полагая, что сигнализация сработает, стоит только тронуть. Необходимо их забрать одновременно. Но кроме зеленного метеорита была еще пара сложных задач – один тайник находилась за пределами замка, а другой прямо в кабинете Лекса.

 

\- Всегда знал, что за удовольствия надо платить, правда, цена иногда непомерно завышена, но..., - Лекс выдержал долгую паузу, - но знаешь, я не жалею.

Как не старался Кларк, сигнализация в кабинете сработала, что-то он не учел, обходя ловушки и тайные замки. Поэтому прямо сейчас хозяин замка находился на пороге и, усмехаясь разглядывал своего помощника. Очевидно уже бывшего. Тот пытался вскрыть самый сложный тайник из находившихся в замке. Отсутствие в спальне Лекса показалось лучшим из возможных вариантов. Но стало западней. И теперь Лекс стоял в проеме двери, опершись на косяк и сложив руки на груди. Он никуда не спешил, смакуя каждую секунду - он здесь хозяин положения. Царь. Бог. И распорядитель жизни и смерти.

\- Я все ждал, когда ты начнешь действовать, ну не мог же Кларк Кент, известный поборник справедливости и морали опуститься до работы в ЛексКорп, а еще хуже до траха с её безнравственным президентом. Что ж я был прав. И что мы будем с этим делать?

Кларк молчал. Пойманный с поличным, он решил, что это лучшая тактика, иначе хитроумный Лекс найдет способ вытащить из него нужные для себя сведения. Лютора иногда называли Макиавелли 21 века, и насколько Кларк знал, тому очень льстило это прозвище. Но самое обидное, Лекс его оправдывал, обычно страшно беся противников и конкурентов.

\- Будешь запираться? Кларк, мне не хотелось бы портить столь изумительное тело, приносившее мне так много удовольствий, но если будет нужно, я не побрезгую прибегнуть к грубой силе.

Они помолчали. Лекс в ожидании здравомыслия пленника, Кларк наслаждаясь последними минутами без боли.

\- Значит все-таки - нет? Жаль. Знаешь, если бы мои телохранители предпочитали высоких мускулистых дылд, я бы отдал им тебя для потехи. Но придется удовлетвориться менее эстетическим зрелищем.

Лекс сделал шаг в сторону, и в кабинет спокойно вошла охрана. Им некуда было торопиться, они с усмешкой рассматривали, как им казалось книжного тюфяка, очкастого гика, смешного ботаника волей странного случая оказавшегося на работе их босса. Но Лекс был весьма богатым человеком и имел право на легкие причуды. Кларк незаметным движением надел кольцо из синего криптонита. И приготовился к не самым приятным ощущениям в своей жизни. Его били со знанием дела, превращая каждый удар в пытку. Лекс задавал вопросы, но в ответ он лишь сплевывал кровь на шикарный ковер. Он редко испытывал дискомфорт в своем теле, но даже боль от многочисленных побоев не могла сравниться с муками, причиненными криптонитом, поэтому он терпел, кричал и выл в голос, глухо стонал, но не позволял себе произнести даже слово.

Кто-то из охраны подошел к Лексу, не обращая внимания на продолжающееся избиение прямо перед носом, и в полголоса доложил, что остальные тайники не тронуты. Лютор удовлетворенно кивнул и откинулся в кресле.

Он долго смотрел на происходящее, недовольно покусывая нижнюю губу, потом остановил своих цепных псов.

\- Хватит ребята. Вы только умудрились испортить мне кабинет и лучший персидский ковер и ничего более. Здесь нужен квалифицированный специалист.

Он выгнал всех, долго стоял, раздумывая, потом нагнулся над избитым телом.

\- Твоя верность Лиге справедливости и лично Супермену этого стоили? Боли и унижения быть чужой игрушкой? Не думал, что Кларк Кент, которого я знал, способен зайти так далеко. А ведь я уже почти решил, что ты мне подходишь.

Лекс неторопливо провел по лицу, нажимая на каждый синяк, дотрагиваясь до каждой раны. Получая явное удовольствие от дрожи Кларка.

\- Завтра, когда придет Тейлор, а он большой специалист по развязыванию языков, ты расскажешь все, что знаешь и даже то, что не знаешь, а только догадываешься на подсознательном уровне. Он творит удивительные вещи с упрямцами вроде тебя. Они потом говорят так быстро и много, что практически невозможно остановить. А потом я подумаю, что с тобой делать. Если от тебя, конечно, что-нибудь останется.

Лекс наклонился и неожиданно поцеловал, Кларк попробовал уклониться, но не смог. Лекс смаковал разбитый, окровавленный рот, кусал губы, намеренно причиняя боль. И с огромным сожалением оторвался.

\- Все завтра, - обманчиво ласковые руки погладили по голове и плечу. Лекс резко поднялся и ушел, на ходу раздавая указания.

Кларк вздернули, не особо церемонясь, и отволокли в темную кладовку. Прикрутили валящееся от усталости и побоев тело к железному стулу, ткнули пальцем на видеокамеру, установленную в импровизированной тюрьме, пригрозив, что обязательно добавят, если пленник вздумает дернуться. И ушли, оглушительно гогоча, громко, чтобы он слышал, обсуждая завтрашнее «развлечение».

Кларк долго прислушивался к уходящим шагам, потерся маленькой родинкой на подбородке о плечо, активируя сразу несколько последовательных процессов одновременно. Вживленный с большим трудом прибор начал сканирование тела, для создания реалистичной иллюзии избитого и связанного Кларка Кента для камер наблюдения из подручных материалов - пыли и свободных фотонов. А также поля невидимости для того, чтобы оригиналу встать с места и оставить за собой голографический манекен. В обычном бою от всего этого было мало толку. Иллюзии распадались от слишком резкого прикосновения твердой материи, а невидимость держалась всего несколько минут. Но для сегодняшней катастрофической ситуации подошло бы все. Кларк дождался копирования и только после этого стянул с себя синее кольцо. В нормальном состоянии порвать наручники и сбежать быстрее пули была пара пустяков.

Он оставил сторожей караулить иллюзию, насколько смог быстро собрал в подземелье замка оставшиеся досье, пытаясь не потревожить сигнализацию. Оставалось самое трудное. Забрать информацию вне замка.

 

Ночью все кошки серы так, когда-то говорили земляне, но Кларк был уверен, что фраза родилась до изобретения электричества. Скорее уж все кошки серы в темноте, а ночь давно светилась тысячей огней. Ночь Метрополиса громкая, очень живая, не спящая глядящая миллионами глаз, гомонящая миллионами голосов. На улицах. В барах и клубах. В домах. Звенящая и танцующая. Лишь в пригороде спокойно спящая за редкими исключением. За ярким освещением улиц, люди не видят небо, даже если смотрят вверх. И для него ночь отличная маскировка. Никто не заметит парящего в небе парня, никто не закричит, указывая пальцем вверх: «Супермен!».

Кларк завис около Белой башни и покачал головой. Как Оливер смог пропустить такое - серверный центр Лекса Лютора в самом сердце КвинИндестриз. Неудивительно, что Олли поймали на горячем, удивительно, что все пока обошлось лишь сенатской комиссией, а не обвинением в терроризме. Кларк остановился около нужного этажа, набираясь решимости. Он был на сто процентов уверен, что его поджидает ловушка, но последнее досье, самое важное, там и его необходимо, жизненно необходимо забрать. Глаза защипало, и слегка ослепило, два красных луча разрезали зеркальную стену. Он подхватил истекающим жидким стеклом кусок и перенес на крышу. Когда он шагнул в сделанный проем, все светильники в огромном помещении мгновенно зажглись, Лекс сидел на кресле, разумеется, дожидаясь незваного гостя. У Кларка наступило ощущение дежавю, но он не подал вида.

 

 

\- Значит Кларк все-таки успел передать тебе нужные сведения? Телепатическая связь? Или его просто уже нет в замке? Спас приятеля? Даже не испугался зеленого метеорита? Не иначе, криптонские штучки.

\- Криптонские штучки, - не стал отрицать Супермен, внимательно рассматривая своего собеседника. Лекс откровенно пялился в ответ, с удовольствием рассматривая фантастическую фигуру известного героя, потом его взгляд переместился на лицо и он разочарованно присвистнул:

\- По твоим сумасшедшим поступкам и желанию защитить все человечества, я думал ты просто молодой и неопытный максималист. Но по человеческим меркам ты зрелый тип, на вид тебе скорее лет сорок и больше, и эта почти зализанная прическа тебе не идет. Надо что-то более лихое - твоим роскошным волосам нужна свобода.

\- Лекс, зачем мы здесь?

\- Для разговора о столкновении цивилизаций? Нет? - Лекс усмехнулся. - Для спора о мужской моде? Нет? - он встал, внимательно рассматривая собеседника. Супермен что-то зажал в левой руке и терпеливо ждал окончания разговора, на талии размещался пояс, которого обычно там не было, почти как у Бэтмена, только с меньшим количеством смертельных игрушек. Супермен так и не приземлился, находясь между полом и потолком, чем бесил страшно, напоминая об одной из самых значимых своих способностей. Лекс никогда не видел инопланетянина так близко и был очарован его зрелой красотой, практически совершенством. Ну что ж он потерял Кларка, но зато получит криптонца, вполне себе выгодный курс обмена. Не важно, что Супермен явно будет против такого расклада, его мнение, здесь никого не интересует.

\- Наверное, о том, что ты без разрешения владельца проник на территорию, которая является частной собственностью, и теперь я могу тебя убить, - подытожил он и терпеливо стал дожидаться реакции.

Супермен удивленно поднял бровь, но не испугался. Конечно, он не испугался, ничто земное не могло нанести вред этому сверхъестественному существу с непробиваемым телом и мощью олимпийских богов. Правда, у Лекса Лютора всегда припрятана пара тузов в рукаве.

\- Если Вы будете играть честно, мистер Лютор, думаю, это не понадобится.

Лекс удивился, Супермен не играл и не издевался, воспринимая угрозу всерьез и принимая его Лекса Лютора правила. Ну, что ж тем слаще будет победа.

\- Мистер Лютор, Вы собрали много информации на членов Лиги справедливости. До троих уже добрались, четвертый на подходе. Ваши методы изощренные тонкие, я не сразу разгадал этот ребус, не сразу понял, что за преследованием моих друзей стоите Вы. Но хотел бы знать, чего Вы добиваетесь и можно ли это остановить. Без объявления войны.

\- Чего я добиваюсь? Встречи с Суперменом. И я привлек твое внимание, ты передо мной. Для чего? – он пожал плечами. - С этим сложнее. Мне нужна твоя ДНК.

\- Но зачем? – собеседник удивленно моргнул, оказалось можно обескуражить даже легендарного героя.

\- Я хочу вернуть свою память, а твоя ДНК самый мощный биологический материал на этой планете. Возможно, мне повезет.

\- Вы могли просто попросить, - Супермен, потрясенный ответом, сделал шаг навстречу и даже протянул руку. Лекс иронично улыбнулся и вместо рукопожатия медленно и чувственно провел по раскрытой ладони пальцем, провоцируя на необдуманные действия, но его не одернули.

\- Кал-Эл, - а вот от имени здоровяк слегка поморщился, но Лекс почему-то понял, что это не из-за панибратства, которое он себе позволил. Супермен просто не любил свое имя. - Я обычно предпочитаю встречаться с людьми и… нелюдьми на своих условиях.

\- Хорошо, мистер Лютор. Если Вы отдадите мне досье на Виктора Стоуна, у Вас будет столько моего ДНК, сколько потребуется. Только если Вы сдержите слово. Покажите, где информация.

Лекс указал на ближайший сервер, успокоил взбесившееся сердце, предупреждая излишние восторги. Шкура не убитого медведя и все такое. Они почти скрепили сделку рукопожатием, но нога под столом нажала тайную кнопку. Свинцовая стена за спиной медленно опустилась, открывая зеленый метеорит. Супермен задрожал, камень неожиданно засверкал, словно подсвеченный изнутри, он, несомненно, вытягивал из своей жертвы энергию. Лекс, глядя, как оседает на пол самое могущественное существо на планете, торжествовал ровно до тех пор, пока не увидел, что сжимала левая рука криптонца. Кнопка смертника. Давление ослабло из-за разжавшейся ладони, и раздался взрыв. Не оглушающий и не очень сильный, даже не снесший потолок, но четко направленный вверх, Лексу же хватило небольшой ударной волны, чтобы его отнесло к стене из метеорита. В эпицентре взрыва закрутилось темная дымка, а потом облепила с головы до ног незваного гостя. Он стал похож на черную статую, ровно покрытую слоем рыхлой металлической пыли, только красный плащ остался своего цвета и глаза сверкали зеленью. Метеорит за спиной лишь тускло светился.

\- Это свинец. И специальное поле его притягивающее. Мой защитный костюм на всякий случай.

Супермен ответил, скорее, устало, чем злорадно на удивленный взгляд Лекса. А потом вихрем промчался по помещению - через тридцать секунд в его руке оказался нужный носитель информации.

\- Надеюсь, Ваша память когда-нибудь вернется, мистер Лютор.

На монохромном лице эмоций не было, но глаза выражали печаль. Лекс чуть не взвыл от так называемой милости к проигравшим. Лучше бы Супермен его просто убил.

Невозможные губы прошептали на прощание слова сожаления, и темная фигура растворилась в темноте ночи.

 

 

\- Он не узнал тебя?

\- А ты? - Кларк устало повалился на стул. Даже у Супермена бывают тяжелые ночи.

\- Должен согласиться. Когда я вышел на информацию кто такой репортер Кент, честно говоря, восхитился твоей наглостью. Впрочем, в большой силе и спокойствии люди предпочитают видеть возраст, а не юного недотепистого гика с испуганным взглядом.

\- Именно это он и увидел.

\- А замок?

\- Я выбрался подземными переходами. Не везде установили метеоритную сигнализацию. Но теперь думаю, установят везде.

\- Я слышал в замке Лютера произошел взрыв, в интернет-сплетницах пишут бытовой газ.

\- Конечно, иначе пришлось бы объяснять камеру и освобожденного заложника. Крышу замка пришлось взорвать, после того как я удрал с досье Стоуна из ловушки Лекса с метеоритами. Нужно же было себе, вернее Кенту, подстроить алиби, - отвечать на вопросы становилось все тяжелее. Глаза закрывались и конечности становились неподъемными.

\- Скоро взойдет солнце, будет легче.

Кларк даже не смог начать беспокоится о чужих знаниях о нем самом, слишком много всего навалилось. Он хотел попросить оставить его на полчаса в покое, но допрос продолжился.

\- Ты серьезно собирался отдать ему свою ДНК?

\- Да, если бы сделка оказалась честной.

Собеседник внимательно глянул в глаза Кларку и понял, что тот не шутит. Зрачки от возмущения расширились, губы поджались, лицо стало жестким. Но Кларку все равно казалось, что Брюс Уэйн самый изумительный человек из всех, кого он знал. Он быстро отвел взгляд, страшась, что слишком пристальный будет неправильно истолкован. Но Брюсу было не душевных метаний гостя. Он громко и долго возмущался, обвиняя Кларка в недальновидности, мягкотелости и даже глупости. Кларк остановил гневную тираду жестом и ответил:

\- Ему ничего не стоит собрать мою ДНК на месте какой-нибудь заварушки. Да, на это уйдет больше времени, и исследований, но он все равно может ее получить без особых усилий. Думаю теперь он так и поступит. Поэтому когда он предложил в обмен на досье Виктора, я решил, что цена справедливая. Другое дело Лекс не захотел равноценного обмена.

Брюс смотрел слегка обескуражено, а потом бессильно махнул рукой и бросил в сердцах, что Кларк последний бойскаут и дурак. После этой маленькой перепалки они вернулись к работе. Досье членов Лиги справедливости и Бэтмена, похищенные в замке Лютера, были выведены на большие экраны. Но сосредоточились они только на деле Виктора Стоуна.

\- Здесь нет информации, куда его забрали, - Кларк от бессильной злости пнул рядом стоящую корзину для мусора и она отлетела к противоположной стене бэтпещеры, ударилась о камни, сплющилась до неузнаваемости и неприятно позвякивая, скатилась на пол.

\- Эй, - Брюс рассмеялся, - поосторожней с моими вещами, а то счет выставлю. И он не будет скромным.

После этого Брюс успокаивающе положил руку на широкое плечо и начал сосредоточено изучать полученную информацию.

\- Вот! - он ткнул куда-то в середину экрана и начал в соседнем окне перекрестный поиск по местам движения войск спецназначений за эту дату. Кларк удивленно моргнул и прилип к монитору.

\- Откуда у тебя эти сведенья?

\- УэйнКорпорейшен подрядчик армии США в течении многих лет и во многих сферах. Лютор меня, конечно, теснит, но пока не совсем.

Компьютер крякнул и выдал всего одну запись - маршрут от гетто, где схватили Стоуна до неизвестной научно-исследовательской базы в Централ-Сити.

\- Так, если в ближайшие сутки с базы не вывозили ничего тяжелого - ты же знаешь, Виктор весит, как хороший танк...

Пальцы Брюса затанцевали над клавиатурой:

\- Значит начнем с Виктора. У всех остальных положение более-менее стабильное, а вот Стоуна могут разобрать на части в любой момент.

\- Ты в броне Бэтмена?

\- Нет, пока не опубликовали видео с убийством комиссара, это опасно. Я конечно тщеславный, но ставить на чью то жизнь ради дурацкой славы не в моих правилах. И кстати, Кларк, я бы тебе не советовал надевать твой красно-синий костюм. Правительство Соединенных штатов тебя, конечно, любит, уважает и даже считается, но с удовольствием спустит всех собак, только дай повод.

Кларк растерянно посмотрел на Брюса, но быстро согласился с его доводами:

\- Тогда во что будем экипироваться?

\- У меня есть стандартные комплекты наемников. И даже твой размер найдется.

Он порылся в ближайшем металлическом шкафу, чертыхнулся на Альфреда, и полез в соседний. На колени Кларка упали армейские брюки и рубашка цвета хаки, тяжелые походные ботинки, стандартный набор маскировки.

\- Особое приглашение надо? - Брюс подмигнул, раздеваясь, но Кларк засмотрелся на стройное, гибкое тело, казалось стоящее сплошь из мускулов и сухожилий. И очень смутился, когда его взгляд перехватили.

\- В чем-то заинтересован? Или в ком-то?

Но Кларк неопределенно помотал головой и решил перевести разговор на другую тему. Одеваясь, он опустил глаза, пытаясь не промазать мимо штанины, и не видел, как жадно рассматривает его Брюс.

\- Что будем делать с этим иском, который ты на меня подал? Перри уже два раза звонил и спрашивал, почему я отказываюсь от адвокатов газеты, ведь он так милостиво решил объединить наши дела в одно. Грозился уволить навсегда, если я не одумаюсь. Видимо прошлое увольнение было не навсегда.

\- Кларк, все очень просто. Ты выиграешь, я проиграю, должна же, правда хоть иногда торжествовать в этом мире. Всем нужны положительные примеры, - Брюс улыбнулся недоуменно брошенному взгляду, и не торопился одевать рубашку, позволяя собеседнику увидеть товар лицом.

\- Но...

\- Никаких но. Ты возвращаемся в Дейли Плэнет победителем, печатаешь разгромный материал по сенатской комиссии, расследующей дело Оливера. Твоя чудная подружка Хлоя оправдывает Бэтмена. А бедный мистер Уэйн после позорно проигранного дела с горя заведет новую девушку.

\- Девушку... - для Брюса стало бальзамом на душу, то каким разочарованным тоном протянул Кларк, повторяя последнее слово. Радостно сжалось сердце от понимания, что новый союзник и, как он надеялся, друг весьма заинтересован не только в рабочем сотрудничестве. Он решил чуть поиграть, подлить масло в огонь и еще раз полюбоваться на уязвимое и слегка обиженное выражение лица Супермена. Брюс фыркнул, про себя смеясь над чужими комплексами, словно кто-то в здравом уме и твердой памяти может отказать единственному бойскауту планеты.

\- Или парня. Сейчас это модно. А Брюс Уэйн всегда следует моде.

Кларк удрученно вздохнул, но более никак не посмел выразить свое отношение к сказанному. Брюс же, весело улыбаясь, подошел ближе, нагнулся и прошептал на ухо, почти касаясь губами, встрепенувшегося Кларка:

\- Я проиграю процесс обязательно, но я хочу утешительный приз, мистер Кент. Помните нашу маленькую игру в кабинете президента ЛексКорп? Любое из предложенного по твоему выбору. Ни отчего не откажусь. Или послушаю твои предложения в этом же ключе.

Кларк вспыхнул как свечка, видимо вспомнив их давний разговор, но не сказал ни слова против, только протестующее что-то буркнул себе под нос. Протестующее, но не оскорблено. Брюс откровенно ухмыльнулся, прячась в натягиваемую рубашку, и продолжил одеваться. Сначала дело. Все, даже самые волнующие игры, потом. Но сердце все равно замерло в предвкушении, когда его проводил более чем нескрываемый интерес во взгляде Кларка. Криптонец больше не скрывался. И не смущался.

 

**Эпилог**

 

Лексу не составило большого труда уладить ситуацию с взрывом собственной крыши с полицией и ФБР, и уже через пару дней дела в замке вошли в свою колею. Он проиграл, это ранило, свербело и раздражало, но не должно стать поводом для паники. Он где-то плохо рассчитал, не учел тайную нить или недооценил противника. Следующий раз сделает лучше.

Раздумывая, он рисовал Супермена по памяти. Ну, хоть какой то толк от их встречи, теперь он, по крайней мере, знал героя в лицо. Карандаш автоматически выводил - глаза, губы, овал лица. Глянув на результат, он сначала подумал, что ошибся и подсознание играет с ним злые шутки, но потом, все-таки открыл фотографию Кларка Кента на экране. Схватился за трубку. Дорна, руководила штатом прислуги в его замке, была молчалива, очень исполнитель и очень предана ему лично, и слава богам, именно она сегодня была в своем офисе на первом этаже. Лекс даже не поздоровался, сразу перешел к делу:

\- Постельное белье из моей спальни. Да, снятое пару дней назад, уже стирали? Да, когда у меня ночевал мой смешной помощник. Нет?! Не успели?!

Лекс вскочил с места, крепко сжимая трубку в руке, еще чуть-чуть и она бы хрустнула под его пальцами. Он продолжил спустя какое-то время, сначала выровняв дыхание.

\- Очень хорошо! Осторожно запакуйте. Да, грязное и отдайте человеку, которого я пришлю.

Лекс рассмеялся, ударил ладонью по столу и снова рассмеялся.

Ну, что ж мистер Кент, партия еще не закончена. Совсем нет.

 


End file.
